


Tuvok's work is never done

by The_Norsiest



Category: Star Trek: Voyager
Genre: Humor, Slice of Life, Tuvok being protective of his crew in his very Vulcan way, accidental marriage/bonding, mentioning of Pon Farr
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-25
Updated: 2020-08-25
Packaged: 2021-03-06 21:33:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,247
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26105758
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Norsiest/pseuds/The_Norsiest
Summary: Written for Star Trek Bingo summer 2020. Prompt: Accidental Marriage/BondingJust a drabble taking place during the episode "Survival Instinct" Tuvok must handle the slew of guests Voyager brings aboard. Along with the all the problems that come with the job.
Comments: 14
Kudos: 35
Collections: Star Trek Bingo Summer 2020





	Tuvok's work is never done

**Author's Note:**

> I love Tuvok and I might expand on this some day but this is what I have for now. Hope you enjoy.

Voyager had docked at the Markonian Outpost and agreed to mutual visits; allowing shore leave to anyone who wanted it. Tuvok had objected to taking on too many visitors. But, security issues aside, the Captain was looking forward to a cultural exchange and making some new friends. With many of his staff exploring the Outpost, the commander was forced to pull crewmen from other areas and assign them security details. With the halls more crowded than ever, their main focus would be easing the flow of traffic and helping those who were lost. 

Tuvok already had two pages worth of reports on incidents. Between stolen personal items and a broken ODN line he didn’t think the captain would be very concerned. He’d wait to bring her the report until it was three pages long, maybe then she’d reconsider the open door policy in effect. Until then it was up to the Chief of security to keep peace. Tuvok roamed the corridors with an ever vigilant eye and ears. 

“Commander!” ensign Witt called out. 

He could see her head bobbing up and down through the crowd as she made her way to him. A disgruntled expression written across her very human face. “Ensign, is there a problem?” 

The woman who normally wore blue to indicate her as a science officer had offered to help with security during the exchange. Witt was fond of studying various species; with a degree in xenoanthropology and biology she’d been a logical choice to ensure less bias in dealing with the newer species on board. However, as she approached Tuvok her eyes were narrowed and her nostrils were flared, a sure sign from humans they’d been... perturbed. “I’ll say there’s a problem!” she said, almost growling “Will you please tell this ‘gentleman’ that that’s not how we-” 

The ensign was cut off as a stranger approached from her side. “You!” he pointed to the commander, and Tuvok regretted the shrillness of the man’s voice. “Are you in charge of this vessel?” 

Tuvok turned from the ensign to address the alien. Between his finer clothing and quaffed hair it was obvious he came from well established society. Rings laced his fingers and there were obvious signs of makeup blotting over his spiky face. And while Tuvok made notes of these traits, he nevertheless reminded himself not to pass any judgement. It was important to keep an open mind as a starfleet officer. “When the captain is unavailable I can act-” 

“SHE MADE THE GESTURE!” the man shouted, causing several people in the halls to turn. He raised his hands and mimed the human equivalent of telling people to keep moving. “In MY culture there is no mistaking it!” his lips smacked three times at the end of his statement. Whether it was a part of his natural speech or simply an affectation Tuvok couldn't be sure. “She proposed and I graciously accepted!” 

Tuvok raised a brow and looked to the ensign, her dismay now obvious. Witt’s chest puffed and she crossed her arms. “Commander I have _no_ intentions of-” 

“It would be a great disrespect” the man pipped “to my family, to my people, to my species!” his lips smacked again, only twice this time. “Surely your captain would not wish to anger the mighty Porax with such a trivial matter as marriage,” he leaned towards Tuvok and gave what might have otherwise been seen as a ‘sneer’. “now would she?”

Tuvok knew he couldn’t put alien gestures into human or vulcan terms. Nor would it be fair to assume this was an outright attempt to be threatening. Still, he sighed. This was hardly something he’d expected to deal with today. So, ever the Vulcan, Tuvok turned to his fail safe; logic. “Sir, unfortunately this human is already betrothed to another. Therefore she could not possibly enter into an agreement with you. Further more you must understand that gestures-” 

The alien scoffed “Bah! I’m sure whoever she is betrothed to doesn't have the my standing, my wealth, or my status. I’m sure they’re just some lowly, primitive, uncouth member of your ‘alpha quadrant’.” his lips smacked once, very loudly. 

Tuvok remained calm as he spoke “Ensign Vorik is a Vulcan, like myself…” 

Porax (be it his name or his species they still weren’t sure) raised a hand in protest; the middle and pinky extended while the others curled into his hand. “No matter. I expect her to be brought to my ship this evening, or there will be consequences!” He turned his head up towards the ceiling with eyes closed, but continued to stand, waiting for a response. 

Ensign Witt was balling her fists, possibly controlling the urge to attack the man. Her face was turning red, an act he’d never seen the otherwise calm crewman make. Her darkening eyes almost reminded him of their captain, in those moments when diplomacy didn’t work and she had to take a stand, ready to fight for her crew and the federation. Tuvok had to consider, what would Janeway do? 

Tuvok looked from the ensign to the man. “I understand.” and Witt turned to him with shock.

“Good!” the alien said smuggly. 

“And I must compliment you sir. You must be quite strong and care for her greatly to accept the challenge.” Tuvok pulled the PADD from his belt and began typing up the incident. Pretending to consider the matter closed. 

“Ah, yes, well I… challenge?” Porax asked. 

The commander noted the way the ensign suppressed her grin, understanding where he was heading. She remained silent as he spoke “The Kal-if-fee, a ritual battle of my people. It is a fight for one's mate,” Tuvok raised his eyes to the alien, “often to the death.” 

The man gulped, “Death?” 

Tuvok went back to typing on his PADD. “Indeed.” 

Ensgin Witt kept her arms crossed but relaxed in her stance. She should have known Tuvok had a plan, and it seemed only fair that she let her _now_ future husband know what he was up against. “Oh, and the _mighty_ Porax should know, Vulcans have a strength three times that of the average humanoid.” 

Tuvok added “With considerably faster reflexes Ensign.” 

It was a strange phenomenon across multiple races, to grow pale when freightened. Tuvok noted a slight color change to the man’s face. His skin taking on a greyish tone. He blinked several times and ran his tongue over his lips as he considered the information he was now supplied with. “You… you couldn't possibly expect me to undergo a ritual of another species having been ignorant of their practices!” he exclaimed, backing away from them. 

Witt couldn’t help herself to reply “Oh, of course not, who would ever expect such a thing.” her voice loaded with sarcasm. The mighty Porax fled from them, pushing people out of his way as he rushed down the hall. The ensign smiled, chuckling lightly before turning to her superior officer. “Thanks commander.” She said. “Although, you did forget to mention that Vuclans can only declare Kal-if-fee during their Pon Farr.” She had been given the basics when getting engaged to Vorik. 

Tuvok, satisfied with the report he finished during the altercation, tucked his PADD back into his belt and held his hands behind his back. He was the perfect image of a Starfleet Officer. “There is a human expression ensign,” and his eyes darted over to her in something uncharacteristically amused, “What he does not know, will not hurt him.”


End file.
